Heart of the Melody
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: On the anniversary of a terrible tradgedy a song is sung out across the country affecting the hearts of unlikey and suprising individuals.


A soft melody washed over him as he was awoke from a terrifying nightmare. The last thing he saw of that nightmare was a white light and then he awoke to a luring noise coming from somewhere in the tower. He stood up and threw on this clothes, he walked out into the hall only to find it empty, he looked left and right and started to follow the melody. He walked into the Monitoring Room and found it empty also, which only left him one place left to look, the roof. As he climbed up the steps the sound became increasingly louder and could almost bring tears to his eyes.

He opened up the door to reveal Starfire looking at the city then to the sky, as she sang her lullaby. He walked slowly over to her and saw her ever fragile face stained with tears, she didn't seem to take any notice to him though she knew he was there as she continued to sing. He knew this to be the Tamaranian Song of Loss; it consisted of hymns and notes that she sang aloud taking a breath every so often.

She sang this song twice every year, on the anniversary of her parents death, and the day her parents traded her to the Gordanians in exchange for a temporary peace. The song could be heard all over Jump and it continued throughout the entire night. He had completely forgotten about it and he inwardly scolded himself. He walked up slowly to her and stood boldly next to her his hands in his pockets not looking to her as she sang.

Her voice reached heights that at amazed him, and how she could sing such a sad song without her voice cracking from dryness surprised him. The melody touched him, warmed his heart, and filled him with sadness all at the same time. Her strength did not only reflect in her power but in her heart, that will of her spirit to keep moving forward despite whatever the casualties are.

Her voice slowed to a stop and looked at him, and he turned his attention to him. She dove into his ready arms and cried allowed only to be responded by a chorus of voices singing her song. Her cries softened as they both looked over the bay to see hundreds of tiny four person boats each holding a white paper lantern. The people of Jump City sang and sang never failing to stop the melody which now echoed for miles wide, and little did they know others were singing also.

Titans East stood upon their tower singing along with the citizens in front of a large screen that showed Titans Tower and the 5 founding Titans up top it. Honorary Titans like Argent, Kole, G'nark, Hotspot, and Wildebeast sat in their homes watching their televisions singing along. It even reached the villains, X stood in his apartment standing on the balcony watching the spectacle, having nothing snarky or immature to say of it all, he actually found it quite touching. Slade sat in his lair watching unable to rip his eyes from the screen, it reminded him of his love who he hadn't spoken to in years and decided it was time they spoke again. Batman stood on his balcony the volume TV in his room turned up high so he could hear two names came to his mind, one being Dick, his partner, his protégé, his son, they desperately needed to reconcile and… Talia, Talia Al Ghul, his only true love. He looked upon the sky and saw the thousands of Stars up in the sky and realized that

So the Titans stood on the roof all night singing that song into the dark of the night till the stroke of midnight when the citizens of jump let go of their lanterns and let them slowly fly up into the sky believing that one day the lanterns would reach Tamaran pink and purple hued sky. Starfire leaned into Robin who held her gently, comforting her as she silently cried both tears of joy and loss. The song echoed into the night just as the lanterns did. She missed her family dearly but she knew that she had a new one, one that none only consisted of her fellow Titans but of the people she protected, the people of Jump, and many others. The song rang out that dark knight never ending…


End file.
